


Road To Ruin

by lakesandquarries



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Post-Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, post-apocalypse au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakesandquarries/pseuds/lakesandquarries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years after the zombie apocalypse happens and is contained, 23-year-old Gavin Free gets bitten and doesnt turn. He ends up in Austin, helping to discover a cure. When he meets Michael Jones, his new roommate in Austin, they become friends nearly instantly. But Michael has a secret, and Gavin wants to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Room For One More Troubled Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Alone Together" by Fall Out Boy, and doesnt have too much to do with the story? But I listened to it a lot while writing.

The zombie apocalypse was not as big of a deal as people expected.

Five years ago, ⅛ of the population died, and from that, ⅔ came back as zombies. Most have been contained by now, but every so often, someone gets bitten. Thats what happens to Gavin Free. He’s walking home from a pub late at night when he’s bitten. He calls 911, but when they take him to the hospital, theres no signs of the virus.

Gavin Free, a random kid from England, is immune to the zombie virus.

People try to study him, but he ignores all until he’s contacted by Stage Five Labs. Located in Austin, they’ve been studying a cure, or at least a vaccine, since the virus hit. They’re one of the only labs that doesn't kill zombies, something Gavin appreciates. Why kill them if you’re trying to find a cure? He accepts their offer, and two weeks later, he’s in Austin. he’ll be with a group of people, from all over America, who were willing to have to fly to Austin and undergo all kinds of testing to make a cure. The huge amounts of money probably helped.

Austin is nothing like he expected. It’s not dry and burning, its cold and raining lightly. Gavin Free is greeted at the airport by a tall man, curly haired, looking pleased to see him,

“Gavin Free?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Gavin replies.

“I’m Burnie Burns, from Stage Five Labs.”

“Nice to meet you,” Gavin says, not knowing how else to respond. Burnie shakes his hand, then takes his suitcase and leads him to the car. Gavin sits in the front seat, quiet. He’s never been this nervous.

“You’re gonna be staying at the labs. It’s not as bad as it sounds. We have some employees who basically live here already. You’re gonna have a bedroom, which is basically just for sleeping, there's a big bathroom with six showers, and there's a kitchen. You’re gonna be sharing a room with a Michael Jones, so be prepared.”

Gavin nods. Rolls the name around in his head, mouths it to himself, savours it. Michael Jones. It's a nice name.

“There's a few others, only like six total? It won’t be too bad, trust me.”

He nods again.

“I’m gonna be handling all of your testing... Uh, wake up sometime before 10, go to bed at some point, shower everyday? We pretty much went over all of this via email.”

Its silent for the remaining two minutes of car ride. Its a friendly silence, the silence of two people who have no real reason to bother talking.

When they get there, Gavin pauses before entering. Its not a very tall building, only two stories, but its long and wide.

“Used to be a warehouse,” Burnie says. Another car pulls up, this one driven by a smaller man, whose face gives off the impression that the only emotions he has are anger and apathy. With him is a much younger man, a boy almost, with curly hair and freckles, expression grumpy.

They get out of the car.

“Gav, this is Gus,” Burnie says, pointing at the apathetic one, “and that's Michael,” he says, to the grumpy one.

“Hi,” Michael says.

“Hello. Seems like we’ll be roommates, Michael,” Gavin says, and Michael looks grumpier.

“Its Michael,” he says.

“That’s what I said!” Gavin squawks, indignant.

“You said ‘Micoo’.”

“I bloody did not!”

“Can you wait to argue?” Gus asks. “God, let me take you to your room first. Just hold out for a minute.”

Gus leads them to a small bedroom, with two decently sized beds and two dressers.

“Feel free to personalise it or whatever,” Gus says. “Just no having sex.” And with that he leaves.

Michael grabs the bed next to the window and starts unpacking.

“So, Michael,” Gavin says, enunciating carefully, “Where are you from?”

“Jersey,” Michael says.

“I’m from England,” Gavin says. “They flew all the way here because I’m somehow immune. What about you?” he asks, and Michael scrunches up his face.

“Look,” he says, “I’m not here to make friends. They offered me money. I agreed to it. The end.”

Gavin doesn't believe him, but he doesn't press the issue. He unpacks in silence. He’s in the middle of getting his blankets on right when there’s a knock on the door.

“Yeah?” Gavin says, and the door opens, revealing a skinny kid in a purple hoodie.

“Hey,” he says. “I’m Ray. Got here earlier this morning. Wanted to give you two a bit before I said hi.”

“I’m Gavin, and the angry one is Michael.”

“Cool. You two like video games? They've got a few xboxes here.”

Michael seems interested in that. He looks over at Ray. “What games does it have?”

“There's a lot of games, actually.” Ray moves from the door, and both Gavin and Michael follow.

“There's minecraft, halo, worms, GTA, some weird indie shit…”

One of the other bedrooms opens. A man walks out, slightly older than Gavin. Twenties, maybe. He’s got a mustache, a very impressive one, and he looks like he hasn't slept in several years.

“You guys playing Halo?” he asks.

“We haven't decided what to play.”

“If you’re gonna play Halo, I’ll join. I’m Geoff, by the way.”

“Ray. That's Michael and Gavin.”

Geoff nods and sits on the couch.

“Hey Jack! Come join!” he yells at the door.

A man, presumably Jack, walks out. “Yeah?” he asks.

“We’re gonna play Halo,” Geoff says.

“We should do teams,” Ray suggests. “I’m gonna guess there's one more person, cause there's another bed in my room.”

“Hello!” A voice yells. They turn and see another guy approach, being led by Gus.

“Hi,” Ray says. “You Ryan?”

“Yep,” Ryan says.

They introduce themselves. “So, should we split into teams?” Ray asks.

“Yeah. Maybe the younger ones on one team and the older guys on another?” Jack says.

They make teams and start playing. Fifteen minutes later, the score is 2-5, with the five being Michael, Ray, and Gavin.

“Come on lads!” Gavin yells. “I have the flag! Bloody- Geoff’s got our flag! Get him!”

The next hour is filled with yelling and swearing. “We need team names,” Gavin says.

“Team Gents for us,” Geoff suggests. “Cause we’re older. We’re gentlemen.”

“We can be the lads, then,” Gavin says.

“Team Lads it is,” Ray says.

“Team La-ads!” Michael yells.

“Fuck Team Lads. Go Gents!” Ryan cries.

“Dinner time!” yells a new voice. Burnie’s head pokes out. “Theres food in the kitchen. Go ahead and eat.”

Geoff pauses the game. The six of them head down to the kitchen, where Gus, Burnie, and a few people Gavin doesn't recognize are sitting. One of them, a woman with blonde hair, starts placing dishes down. Gus is handing out beer, except for Ray, who has water. Dinner is surprisingly good, spaghetti with meatballs, and he devours his food fast. The beer disappears even quicker. Gavin’s still hungry, and tries to convince Michael to give him some of his pasta - “Just one meatball Michael, please?” - but Michael is firm and pushes him away. Literally. Gavin sighs dramatically.

“Gav, we can give you more food,” the blonde woman - Barbara - tells him. She scoops some more onto his plate.”You eat way more than we planned for. All of you.”

“So, how are you guys settling?” Burnie asks.

“Well, we played Halo together,” Ryan says.

“We destroyed you guys,” Ray says.

“No, you and Michael destroyed us. Gavin destroyed himself,” Ryan says.

“Hey!” Gavin squawks. “I killed you lot at least ten times!”

“Yeah, but you killed yourself at least thirty.”

He shuts up at that. Michael laughs. Gavin likes Michael's laugh. Its deep and rich, and he makes it a goal to get Michael to laugh as much as possible.

“When you’re done eating, we've got dessert,” Burnie says, and all six of them perk up. Burnie grins and vanishes into the kitchen, coming back with stacks of little chocolate cakes. He passes them out, and they dig in. Gavin eats his fast, tries to steal from both Ray and Michael, and is kicked by both.

They head back up to their rooms. It’s not too late, so they decide to play on the xbox some more. They go with minecraft this time. Only Gavin and Ryan have ever played, but they’re all equally bad, working together to build a house. Well, most of them do. Gavin works to get lava and burn it.

“Uh, guys? Our house may or may not be on fire,” Ray says.

“What!” Michael screams.

“Gavin!” Geoff yells.

“Wot?” Gavin asks, trying to sound innocent. Michael’s still yelling, trying to put out the fire.

“Shit! Shit, I died! Oh fuck!” he yells. “I respawned in the house! On fire!”

But he’s laughing with the rest of them. Mission accomplished, Gavin says to himself.

They finish after that, split up and go to their individual rooms.

Gavin has a good feeling about all this. Sleep comes easily.


	2. Don't Think I'm Coming Home

Michael’s not as lucky.

He’s up late. He doesn't need much sleep anymore, getting by easily on only a few hours of rest. That doesn't mean he wouldn’t like to be sleeping, though. Everything is so much easier in dreams.

In dreams, Michael is alive. He’s fully, completely human. In real life, though, Michael is a freak.Two days after Gavin’s miraculous immunity was discovered, a kid in New Jersey got bitten and turned. Except his brain didnt. Michael is the only zombie that still has brain function, or at least he’s the only one he knows of.

A sudden loud snore from Gavin distracts him from his thoughts. He doesn’t get this kid, doesn't understand how he has so much energy or why he seems so happy about everything. There's something oddly likeable about him, about his weird accent that butchers Michael’s name, about his ridiculous vocabulary he keeps trying to pass off as british slang, about his face. His enormous nose does nothing to keep him from being attractive.

Michael kinda wishes he could be a bit more like Gavin. Have that kind of limitless energy and happiness. Maybe they can be friends, Michael thinks. Nothing more, though. Even if he’s immune, Gavin deserves better than Michael.

He falls asleep, and his dreams are filled with dirty blonde hair and green-grey eyes.  
\-----

Michael’s the first one awake, which isn't unusual. What is unusual, though, is how fast he’s joined by Gavin.

“Morning Michael,” Gavin greets him. Michaels on the couch, playing GTA. It still sounds like Micoo, but he doesn't say anything.

“Morning,” he says. Gavin throws himself on the couch, sprawling out into Michaels space.

“Hey, dickhead,” Michael says. “Wanna get your ass out of my space?”

Gavin makes a noise in response.

Michael continues playing, shooting enemies absently. Gavin leans onto Michael, using his shoulder as a pillow, and then falls asleep.

Shit. There goes “just being friends”. He doesn't say anything, just keeps playing, and hopes that maybe this is just a fluke.  
\----

It isnt. Whenever they aren't doing testing, which is pretty simple- getting blood drawn, brain scans, stuff like that- Gavin is all over Michael.

“Hi Michael,” Gavin says one night, staring at Michael.

“Hi,” Michael replies, laughing a bit. Gavin had a few too many beers at dinner. Its Saturday, Gus had said. Lets get drunk. Gavin was definitely drunk, barely managing to stand up without leaning on someone. Currently, his head was on Michaels knee.

“Hi Michael,” he says again.

“You want something, Gavvy?”

“You’re my boi, Michael. Yeah. You’re my boi,” and he falls off the couch and onto the floor.

“Should we help him?” Jack asks.

“Nah,” Michael says.

“Michaelllll,” Gavin whines. “I thought you were my boi,” he says

“Yeah, whatever.” But he gets up and pulls Gavin up off the floor and onto the couch. “You’re my boi, Gav.”

This was not going to end well, Michael knew. But for now, he let Gavin snuggle into him. He deserved a few moments of happiness.

He gets good at hiding. He convinces Gus to get them water bottles, and keeps his filled with juice and blood. Blood helps keep the hunger away, he’s discovered. Meat helps more, but its easier to just mix a bit of blood into his food, because even when he’s craving it, he hates the taste. He keeps his bright yellow bottle with him constantly, and soon, so does everyone else. He spends more time with Ray and Gavin, but does it carefully. Life is okay.

\----

Sometimes they stay up late, huddled under a blanket like schoolchildren, giddy and drunk. Their sleepovers often end with them passed out in a pile.

“Ray,” Gavin says. “Ray. Michael. One of you.”

Ray grunts. He’s sitting on Gavins back, playing pokemon. Michael’s checking up on his street passes. Gavin is lying on the floor, with his two friends using him as a cusion.

“Michael,” he says agan, and then gives up. “What kinda testing did you guys have today?”

Michael doesnt look up from his DS. “Uh, some weird reflex thing. Plus x-rays. Reflex shit took fucking forever, huge pain in the ass, and then x-ray machine broke and the other was being used but it got me out of bloodwork, so I’m cool with it.”

“Ray,” Gavin says suddenly. “Does anyone ever call you X-Ray?”

“No,” he says, laughing, “no one has ever called me X-Ray.”

“One time I got called Vav.”

“That sounds like a fucking superhero name. X-Ray and Vav,” Ray says.

“I can the super villian. Mogar.”

“This is the dumbest thing ever,” Ray says.

“That’d be bloody top, though! What would my super powers be?”

“You like slow motion, right? Something with that.”

“And then you’d have X-Ray vision!” Gavin flings his arms out, not really able to move anything else due to the weight of two people on him. They spend the rest of the night coming up with a superhero version of themselves, with the Gents as the villains. In the morning, when Gavin wakes up, Michaels already out in the living room.  
\-----

Gavin gets suspicious.

He always seems kinda distant, like some part of his mind is elsewhere, and he never ever puts down his water bottle, or lets others borrow it. At first he thought it was germs, but then he watched Michael eat a sandwhich that Gus was going to throw out because it was left on the counter all night, and he knows its gotta be something else.

He doesnt push him. Gavin doesnt want Michael to tell him whatever secret he has because he feels like he has to. When he’s ready, he’ll tell him.

For now, he focuses on making Michael happy. When he smiles, its like the sun poking out after its rained. He’s bright and beautiful and Gavin would do anything to keep him like that. They play video games when they arent testing, and when, during a game of minecraft where Gavin is drunk, Michael jumps off the couch and knocks Gavin to the ground, he’s glad. Because Michaels laughing, and that means he’s not thinking about whatever sad thing he’s always thinking about.

At night, though, Gavin can’t help. It seems like Michael never sleeps, really, as he’s still awake when Gavin falls asleep and is awake by the time Gavin’s up. Even on sleepover nights, Michaels the last one asleep.

But he seems happy, at least a bit, and thats enough. Thats all he can do for him, and part of Gavin wonders if its something other than pure friendship that makes him want to make Michael happy.


	3. How the Mighty Fall in Love

They’re so obvious. Ray knows Gavins kind of an idiot, so it makes sense he wouldn't realise Michaels feelings, or his own feelings, but Michael has no excuse. Ray, being a good friend, is determined to get them to stop stewing in their own idiocy and make out already.

Operation Mavin has begun.

He talks with the other guys. Ryan especially, even though he creeps him out.

“Why do you keep asking me for help?” Ryan asks. The two of them are plotting how to get Michael and Gavin to stop flirting and make out already.

“We share a room, first off,” Ray tells him, “and second, R and R connection, bro. Us R-names gotta stick together.” He holds out his hand for a fist bump, and Ryan reciprocates, although he looks very confused by the whole thing..

“So,” Ray says, “I’m thinking we just get them really drunk and lock ‘em in a room together.”

“I don’t want to deal with the screaming that will cause.”

“You’re no fun,” Ray says. “I know! We get them to play one of those horror games together. Forced teamwork. Wasn't there some weird indie game about fuckin, like, chuck-e-cheese or something?”

“Five Nights at Freddie’s?”

“That!”

“Could work,” Ryan says. “I got it on my PC.”

“Of course you did. Ryan the PC guy.”

“Yeah, whatever. This was your plan.”

“Lets do it.”

They fistbump again. Stage One has begun.  
\-----

“So Michael, you like shitty indie games, right?”

Michael had been trying all sorts of games lately. The night before, Ray got to listen to him play something called “No Luca No”, which apparently required the player to scream at the game. Geoff had filmed it, secretly, and shown it to the other guys at dinner, the ones who slept at home and didn't get to listen to Michael scream at two in the morning.

“No,” Michael says. “I fucking hate them.”

“Awesome. Ryan bought some shitty horror game. You should play it.”

“Fine.”

Ray sets up the laptop. “You know what would make this funnier?”

“What?” Michael asks.

“Get Gavin. He probably screams like a little bitch.”

“Yeah,” Michael says. “Gavin!”

Gavin pokes his head out from his room. “Wot?”

“Come play a horror game with Michael.”

Gavin jumps onto the couch. Ray pulls out his camera. The yelling is legendary. No making out, but its fine. It’ll happen soon. He shoots Ryan a grin as they watch Michael and Gavin scream their way through the game.

“The duck, Michael. Check the duck.” Michael complies. “Oh the ducks gone! The ducks gone!”

When the monster (animatronic, whatever) pops out at them, Gavin screams and flails and rolls off the couch. Michaels yells turn to laughter. A hand reaches up from the floor to shut the laptop, and Ray stops recording.

“Well,” he says, “I could probably make money off of that.”

That night, they play a game Geoff built in minecraft, a little platformer he calls “clouds”. Its loud and dumb, and every time Gavin falls, he yells.

“Watch out sheep!” he screams as his character hits a tree and dies. Ray wins, partially thanks to Gavin, and laughs at Gavin’s whinging. Michael punches his arm, lightly, calls him a little bitch, and grins. They disappear into their room, and Ray thinks Stage One has gone pretty well.

Time to make a Stage Two.  
\-----

Stage Two ends up being more horror games. This time its Slender, and Michael and Gavin try to share the keyboard and mouse. This doesn't go well. Or it goes beautifully, depending on who you ask. Ray views it as something beautiful.

“I know what we should do,” Gavin says. “Stop walking. Let’s wait for twelve hours.”

“Shut up, you idiot!” Michael says. “Thats skyrim, you fucking moron!”

Gavin is terrified, clinging to Michael like a security blanket.

“I’m gonna close my eyes,” he says. In the game, they’re in a building, a maze basically, and Gavin is afraid of seeing Slenderman when he turns the corner. Michael’s laughing at his fear, his frightened little “Michael!”s and his ridiculous squeaking. When the monster does get them, Gavin falls off the couch, and drags the laptop with him.

“Gavin!” Michael says, laughing. “You broke the fucking laptop!” Gavin starts trying to get up off the ground, and Michael tackles him. They wrestle on the ground, Michael having a huge advantage.

“Michael,” Gavin’s saying, “Michael, please,” and they’re both laughing like idiots.

“What is it Gavvy?”

“Michael, come on, you’re my boi Michael-”

Michael pins him to the ground and Gavin stops saying words and starts making noises.

The rest of the guys are watching them now. Gavin gives up, lying limply on the ground. “Michael....” he whines.

“Shut up,” Michael tells him.

“Dinner time!” Burnie yells, and thus ends Stage Two.

Theres no way this can fail, Ray thinks, and he fistbumps Ryan as they head to the kitchen.  
\--------

Stage Three gets setbacks.

Michaels testing must have gotten more intense, because his usual joking rage turns to genuine rage fast these days. He’s spending more time alone, sometimes in his room, sometimes in the living room, and sometimes not in the “house” at all. He comes to dinner late or not at all. When he does show up, he’s grumpy and irritable.

So Ray decides to wait on Stage Three. He doesn’t wanna piss of Michael anymore than he already is. He spends more time with Gavin, who seems lost without Michael.

“I’m worried about Michael,” he tells Ray one night. They hadn’t seen him since morning, so Ray decides to spend the night with Gavin. “I wonder what's got him all mingy.”

“Probably testing,” Ray says. “Maybe he’s having to do a lot of blood work?” Michael has made his disdain for bloodwork very clear.

“Still,” Gavin says. “He’s supposed to be my boi.”

“You really like him, don’t you?”

“Well, obviously!”

“No, I mean...you really like him.”

Gavin’s quiet. “Yeah,” he says, finally. “Bloody- I don’t know. Not usually this sentimental. Michaels...Something different.”

“You’re like a teenage girl,” Ray says.

“Hey!”

“It’s true.”

“Doesn’t mean you gotta be a prick about it,” Gavin replies, but it lacks the usual vinegar such a statement would carry.

“You should tell him,” Ray says. “I think he likes you.”

“And what if he doesnt? Beside, he’s been a right minge lately. Not gonna go spilling my guts for someone so grumpy.”

“Wait till he’s feeling better,” Ray suggests. “I can try to see how he feels?”

“That’d be pretty top,” Gavin says. “But- not right now.”

“Yeah.”

When he looks back over at Gavin, he’s turned away from him. Ray smiles. So Stage Three had setbacks. Things are still looking good.


	4. Scars From Tomorrow

Michael stops being so distant. Slowly, but he goes back to himself. The laughing, joking, angry little Michael Gavin knows and loves.

He knows he’s gonna have to tell him. But the idea of him reacting badly scares Gavin, scares him more than those horror games they had played together. The thought of losing Michael is unbearable, a needle of worry and fear embedding in his brain.

And besides, he still seems to be keeping some kind of secret. If I can get Michael to tell me his secret, Gavin tells himself, I’ll tell him mine.  
Of course, Michael doesn't know this little deal, so he doesn't reveal anything to Gavin. Gavin’s going to have to figure it out for himself. He tries to think of all the things Michael won’t say, and the things he won’t let out of his sight, and realises: the water bottle.

There’s something with his water bottle. He never goes anywhere without it, never fills it up where others can see, never shares it. If Gavin can steal his water bottle, or see what's in it, maybe he can figure out Michael's secret.

He waits for night. Drinks red bull right before bed, to keep himself up. Pretends to be asleep, even though its difficult with his nervous energy and excitement. Finally, he hears the soft breathing that signals Michael’s fallen asleep. His water bottles on his nightstand, like always, and Gavin takes it and creeps out of the room, into the bathroom. He shuts the door, turns on the light, and opens it.

The colour of the bottle tints what's inside. Its juice, but it looks kinda red. Gavin pours a little into the cap, but the red tint stays. It’s apple juice, he thinks, but the usual clear yellow colour is kinda murky and orange-y. Tentatively, he takes a sip. It’s apple juice, but there's something else in it.

Blood.

Why would Michael have blood in his water bottle? Why would it be mixed with apple juice?

The door opens, suddenly, and Gavin fumbles with the bottle. It falls and spills all over the floor. He turns around, nearly falling when he sees its Michael.

“Gav?” Michael asks. “Why’re you up so late?” He looks at the cap on the sink, and then at the floor, the cloudy red-yellow liquid spilled everywhere.

“Shit,” Michael says, suddenly. He’s still looking at the floor “Shit. I- fuck, this was not how this was supposed to go, shit shit shit-”

“Michael?” Gavin asks. Michael looks at him, wide-eyed and not blinking. And then he turns and leaves the bathroom.

Gavin follows him. “Michael-”

Michael turns and shushes him. “Look, just- I’ll talk to you in our room.” Gavin nods, uneasily, and follows Michael into their room. Michael sits down on his bed, staring at his hands, at the floor, anywhere but Gavin. Gavin sits on his bed, confused and worried. It’s silent, but not their usual comfortable silence. The silence is a knife, cutting the trust the two have built.

“I got bit,” Michael says, finally. It takes a moment to sink in.

“You’re immune?” Gavin asks. Michael doesn't reply. “You are, right? You got bit, but you still seem like a normal bloke, which means you’re immune. Right?” It doesn't feel like the right answer but- nothing else makes sense. The knife-silence is still sawing away at his heart.

Michael sucks in a breath.

““No,” he says, carefully. “I- I still died. Still turned. I remember it, how it felt to die, and then I woke up and I thought I’d been dreaming. Until I started getting hungry, and I knew it couldn't just be a dream, because the only thing that made that hunger go away was raw meat. And then I heard about you, and then about Stage Five, and I called Burnie and talked to him and signed up for this bullshit. And I knew I’d be sharing a room with the immune kid, because that way if I started getting hungry in the middle of the night, the only person who’d get bit would be you and you’re immune. And you would probably be able to go and get me meat or whatever. Plus, they only had three rooms, so I’d have to share with someone. But, fuck, I wasn't expecting you to be… well, you. I was prepared for some asshole brit that I would make sure not to be friends with. And then you’re so fucking nice, and friendly, and its pretty clear you weren't content with just sharing a room. And I thought, okay, maybe we can be friends. But I was so scared I was gonna hurt you- and one night I woke up and I was right next to you, and I was so fucking hungry that I thought I was dying, for real this time, and I had to run into the kitchen so I didn’t wake you up. I tried staying away, because god, I nearly fucking ate you, but you seemed so hurt by me staying away. And Ray told me I was being a dick, that you deserved better, so I went back. But I don't- I don't wanna be a risk to you. If you wanna see if you can switch rooms, or if you want me sleeping somewhere else...”

Gavin doesn't interrupt him, through his entire story, but Michael looks like he’s gonna start crying and Gavin gets up and sits down next to him, reaching his arms around in a side hug. “No, Michael,” he says, “I don’t want you to sleep somewhere else. You’re still my boi.” Michael does start crying, but not in a typical way. His voice goes choked and he’s making these awful dry sobbing sounds.

“I don't- my tear ducts don’t work,” he says. “Part of being dead, I guess.”

Gavin wraps his arms around Michael. Michael stops making those sounds after a while.

“You can’t tell anyone,” Michael says. “Please.”

“I won’t,” Gavin his tells him. “You’re my boi, after all,” and Michaels smile breaks his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was the most fun to write ngl  
> please leave feedback i dont really know what im doing


	5. Better Off As Lovers

At night, they talk. Michael mentions one night that he doesn't get much sleep, that falling asleep is hard and how sometimes he has nightmares. So at night, they have conversations. Tell each other stories about their lives. Discuss what kind of testing they had.

“I just realised something,” Gavin says. “You said that raw meat helps you with your hunger. But you always eat the same stuff as us.”

“Its not the meat part,” Michael says. “Its the blood. So they cook my food separately, mix in blood and all that, and cover it up with normal food. Blood still tastes disgusting, even when I’m starving.”

“Is that why you never let me eat your food?”

“Yeah. Also, its my fucking food. Get your own.”

Gavin laughs. Michael grins at him. 

He seems happier, since telling Gavin. More comfortable. Gavin knows he’s gonna have to tell his secret, but he needs to get Michael comfortable again. Ray won’t stop bugging him about it, elbowing him and winking. 

“So when are you guys gonna make out?” is how he greets Gavin, one morning.   
“Ray!” he hisses, because Michaels _right there_ , pouring some orange juice into his water bottle. He doesn’t seem to hear, luckily, but who knows what Ray might do next?   
Grin and laugh, it turns out. “Dude, just fucking tell him,” Ray says. “We’ve got a betting pool set up. I need this to happen now, cause I have 20 bucks on you two making out by next week.”

Gavin frowns, annoyed at how casual they all are about it. A betting pool? Really? It was probably Ray’s idea, too. He probably set it up yesterday, so he could get Gavin to confess and get money. It’s smart, but sneaky. 

His annoyance doesn't go unnoticed. “Look, I don’t wanna push you too hard,” Ray says, “but its really obvious that he likes you so just go for it.”   
.   
“I’ll tell him tonight, then. But what if he doesn't like me?”

“You can sleep in my room, then. But its gonna go fine. Seriously. Come on, Vav, would X-Ray lie to you?”

“No, but if you’re wrong, I’m taking your bed.”

“Fine.” Ray holds out his hand for a fist bump, and Gavin returns it. “Good luck, Vav,” he says, “Even though you won’t need it.”  
\---  
At dinner, he doesn't sit next to Michael. Doesn’t sit next to him during their usual after-dinner minecraft game, either. He’s barely spoken to Michael by the time they head to their room. His nerves are worse than when he first arrived. The idea of not being friends with Michael is terrifying. What if Michael gets mad? What if he never speaks to Gavin again? The possibilities are endless and terrifying, and Gavin copes by avoiding Michael. He brings the remainder of his beer with him into their room, hoping the alcohol will give him some sense of false bravery.

“Michael,” Gavin starts. “Michael.” He’s drunk, very drunk, lying on their bedroom floor, Michael leaned against his bed, playing pokemon.

“Gav. Words.”

“You’re my boi,” he says, but thats not quite right. “I mean… I really like you, Michael.”

“I know-” Michael starts, smiling, but Gavin cuts him off.

“No, like, _really_ like you.” He sits up, moves closer to Michael. Michael looks up from his DS, looking confused. Gavin touches his forehead to Michaels.

“Gavin…” Michael says, and Gavin interrupts.

“Can I kiss you?” he asks, and Michael nods his head.

Its not quite what he was expecting. Michaels lips are chapped and he tastes, faintly, like blood. Above that taste though is a sweetness, a taste he can only describe as _Michael_ , and its the best thing he's ever tasted, something like cinnamon and sugar and dirt, heavy and wonderful. Michaels kissing him back, and thats all that there is for a while. Just him and Michael and that extraordinary sweetness. He puts his hands on Michaels shoulders, moves forward, and then Michael breaks away, suddenly.

“Michael?” he asks. 

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” Michael says, “I just...Give me a moment. Don’t move or anything.”

“Is everything okay?”

“Everything is fucking top, Gavin. I just...Fuck, I don’t even know. I think you broke some part of my brain.” He’s smiling, and Gavin can’t resist. He kisses him on the nose, little and quick, and Michael laughs.“I wasn't really expecting this to happen. I tell you I’m a zombie and two days later we’re making out. Not complaining, this is way better than what I was expecting. I just...wasn’t prepared for this. I was prepared for you to hate me, or kick me out, but not for you to like me.”

“Michael,” Gavin says. “I’d never kick you out. Or hate you.” Its quiet for a moment, then: “Wanna go back to making out?” Gavin asks.

“Fuck yeah,” Michael says, grinning, and they go back to kissing. The rest of the night is spent kissing and talking, murmured confessions into each others lips. They fall asleep leaned against the bed, Gavin draped over Michael.  
\---  
He’s disoriented when he wakes up, until he sees the little smile on Michaels half-asleep face, and remembers last night.

“Morning,” Michael tells me. “I think my entire body is asleep.”

Gavin rolls off him. “You could of moved me,” he tells Michael.

Shaking his head, he laughs. “You looked so peaceful. Wasn’t worth it. Didn’t want to deal with an awake Gavin. You’re less annoying when you’re asleep.”

“Hey!” Gavin protests. Michael kisses him on the nose, which shuts him up immediately.

“So...What exactly are we?”

“Bloody...I don’t know.”

“Do you wanna be...like, actually dating?”

“That would be top,” Gavin says.

They sit quietly for a moment, grinning like idiots. 

“Breakfast!” Burnie yells.

Gavin looks at himself. his clothes are rumpled from sleeping on Michael, and Michaels aren't much better. Michael smiles.

“They’ll figure it out anyway,” he says to Gavin, and they hold hands as they walk to the kitchen.


	6. You Are What You Love

Ray claps when they walk in, then turns to Geoff and hold out his hand. Geoff hands him a 20, looking very annoyed. Ray gives Gavin a thumbs up. The day goes back to normal, with a couple key differences.

1.Michael and Gavin keep glancing at each other and grinning.  
2.They kiss before testing.  
3.They kiss after testing.  
4.They kiss every ten minutes.

It gets better. At first the two of them won’t stop being adorable, cuddling on the couch and during dinner and making out constantly. Its awful., but Ray’s happy for them. They spend a week like this, constantly staring at each other as though the other is the only thing that matters. Eventually they stop, going back to their normal selves, although now their play-fights typically end with makeouts.

Ray keeps talking with Ryan, though. Even though operation Mavin was a complete success, they still make plans for other things. For example: Operation Fuck With Geoff. They spend the better part of a week screwing with Geoff, from replacing his fancy mustache wax with some girly lotion they got from Barbara, to trying to set up a bucket of water above his door. They hide behind the couch and watch as Geoff gets a bucket of water dumped on him, and desperately try to hide their laughter.

Ryan’s got a nice laugh, deep and rich, a little like a stereotypical super villain sometimes. Gavin catches him staring at Ryan one day and grins, elbowing him and winking. Ray glares, but has no effect on Gavin's teasing.

“Who’s obvious now?” He asks Ray at breakfast one day. Well, for Ray it’s breakfast. For Gavin and Michael, its lunch.

“Yeah, dude, you get on our cases but you’re making fucking googoo eyes at Ryan.”

Ray does not reply, instead eating his frozen waffle very quietly.  
\----  
They’re cuddling, Gavin leaned into Michael and just a little tipsy, when Gavin asks Michael how he died.

Michael stiffen immediately, and Gavin backtracks. “You don’t have to tell me-”

“Nah, its just...Kinda dumb.”

“Can’t be as dumb as how I got bit. Drunk as nobs, decided to walk home from the pub, despite the fact that the news had been telling me all week there’d been loads of attacks lately and the street I was on was pitch dark and nearly empty.”

Michael laughs, just a little. “Yeah, but you’re an idiot.” His laughter fades. “It was my birthday,” he says, and Gavin stops breathing for a moment.

“I was at home, drunk off my ass, bored and lonely and figuring fuck it, I’ll go for a walk.” Michael pauses, breathes for a moment, continues. “I figured maybe I’d get bit and turn or someone would mistake me for a zombie and kill me, and I just...I didn't really care. My parents died when I was a kid, and I’d never really had a family, or a home, barely even had friends.” 

Its difficult to believe. Michael, who fit himself in with them all so easy, who hit it off with Ray so fast, who was nearly adopted by Jack, not having any friends?

“I could fake it, pretty well, but I just...didn't really feel anything about life. It was just something that happened to me. And when I got bit, I thought, _well, now I’ll have some kind of purpose_.” He laughs, but its dry and humorless. “Of course I’d be the one asshole to not fully turn.”

“Maybe that’s your purpose,” Gavin says. “You meant to come here, and meet me. And maybe something in you’ll make the cure.”

“You wanna know why I hate bloodwork?” Michael asks, suddenly. “It’s not the needle or anything like that. I don’t give a fuck about needles. The reason I hate bloodwork is having to actually see my blood. Something about being dead means your blood gets all fucked up and gross. It’s _black_ , and thick as hell, and to even get to it they have to use needles for fucking animals.”

Gavin kisses him, gently, on the forehead. Michael smiles, laughs a little, shaking and raw. “I’m a corpse,” he says, and Gavin kisses him, on the lips this time, over and over. Trying to get Michael to realise, whatever Michael thinks about himself, Gavin thinks he’s beautiful. He smiles, eventually, a real smile, and they don’t talk anymore after that.  
\----  
They have their first real date the day after. Burnie walks into their room, where Gavin is half asleep, sprawled on Michael, who’s playing pokemon. 

“Hey, assholes, we’ve got a gift for you.” Burnie grins, and throws a little bag at Michael, which hits Gavin on the head. Inside are movie tickets, for some shitty action movie with a cheesy title, and a wallet with $100 cash. Michael looks up, quirks and eyebrow, and Burnie says, “You two are going on a date.”

Gavin looks at him suspiciously. “Did Ray put you up to this?”

“Geoff, actually,” Burnie says. “Look. Shit’s difficult. Figured you to deserved something nice. Go have fun.” He leaves, closing the door behind him.

Michael and Gavin look at each other for only a second before Michael shoves Gavin off of his lap and starts going through his closet.

Gavin sniffs his shirt, and Michael stares at him incredulously. “Wot?” he asks, and Michael throws a shirt and pants at him.

“If this is gonna be a date,” Michael tells him, “we’re gonna look _dapper as fuck_.”

Gavin complies. He even adds a tie, yellow, which he thinks is Michael's favourite colour. Michael tells him to leave while he changes, so he waits in Ray’s room.

“Someones fancy,” he says, smirking. “Anything to do with Burnie stopping by?”

“He bloody bought us movie tickets,” Gavin says, a little wide-eyed. This was not what he expected when he signed up to be a test subject for Stage Five.

“Burnie's cool,” Ray says, shrugging.

There's a knock on the door, and it opens to show Michael, but he looks nothing like the Michael Gavin’s used to. This Michael is wearing a _suit_ , dark blue and with a green tie. _My favourite colour,_ Gavin thinks idly. He does, indeed, look dapper as fuck, and it’s a moment before Gavin says anything. When he does speak, its not words, more of a noise, and Michael laughs and kisses him on the nose.

“C’mon boi,” he says, “lets go on our date.”


	7. Dreaming of Tearing You Apart

The date goes fantastic. The movie is awful, but it has some wonderful slow-motion, and during dinner, Gavin tells Michael all about his love of slo-mo. He tells him about Dan, and how many times they’d nearly gotten themselves killed. Michael laughs, drawing the attention of some of the other people in the restaurant. Neither of them care though, and so they pay them no mind. Gus drove them to the theater, but they walk to the restaurant, and back home from there. The hold hands the entire way. 

“Some parts of my life were kinda shit,” Michael says, looking at the sky, then turning to Gavin, “but I wouldn’t trade this for anything.”

Ray lets them back into the house, although he does pretend he’s gonna kick them out. They’re tired, and end up going straight to bed.

They sleep in the same bed, but try as he might, Michael can’t focus on his night, on the boy lying next to him. Somethings going to go wrong, because something always does, and he just hopes Gavin doesn't get hurt.  
\---  
Ray’s suspicious. 

Michael can feel his suspicions. The way he looks at him, out of the corner in his eye, like he’s trying to pretend he isn't looking. 

Gavin doesn’t realise, though, and so the three of them continue hanging out. All Michael can hope for is that Gavin doesn’t say anything stupid, or reveal his secret, and everything will be fine.

Then again, it’s Gavin. Things are never that easy.

It goes bad one Tuesday night. Gavin is, as always, drunk. Michael and Ray are sober, however, and have spent the last hour laughing at Gavin. 

“Michaellll,” he whines, “don’t leave me the only drunk one.”

“Not in the mood for a hangover,” Michael tells him. 

“I’ll get it for you! I’ll put it in your water bottle. Everything.”

“No.”

Gavin pouts. “You’re no fun,” he tells Michael. Gavin rolls around on the floor, nudging Michaels knee with his head. Michael kicks him away.

“Someone’s grumpy,” Ray says.

“You didn’t eat enough,” Gavin says, face in the carpet. “Go eat more.”

“No.”

“I’ll get it for you! I’m sure theres leftovers.”

“Yeah,” Ray says. “Burnie says he ended up making way too much food.”

Michael nudges Gavin with his foot. “I’m fine.”

“C’mon, Michael,” Gavin says, “A little normal food won’t kill you.” He starts giggling.

“Normal food?” Ray asks.

“I have allergies,”Michael says quickly. He kicks Gavin again.

“And if its that bad,” Gavin says, “I can fix it for you myself.”

“Gavin,” Michael says sharply, “ _Shut up._ ”

He does, thankfully, but the damage is done. At dinner the next night, Ray stares at Michaels food suspiciously. 

Michael sees him asking Barbara about Michael’s allergies later, hears her say he doesn't, and know theres no way to fix this. He tries to ignore it, hoping that maybe Ray won’t care that much and will leave it alone, but it’s not that easy. It never is. Ray manages to steal a piece of pizza from Michael one night, after he gets up to use the bathroom. He steals the pizza off of Michaels plate and the juice from his water bottle, and its clear from his face that he knows.

Michael doesn’t say anything, just gets up from the dinner table and leaves. Ray follows him.

“Michael?”

“Don’t wanna talk,” he says, going into his room. Ray catches the door with his shoe. 

“You better start talking, because I’m really hoping this isn't what I’m thinking it is.” Ray lets himself into Michael's room, and Michael deflates.

“What are you thinking it is?”

“Fuck, I don’t know. Maybe you’re some kind of serial killer who likes putting _blood_ in all his food. Or you’re a vampire.”

“Ray-”

“Don’t try to act like this isn't anything. There was _blood_ in all of your food. All of it! And you never test with us. And-”

“I’m dead,” Michael says, quietly. Ray stops talking. “I got bitten, only like two days after Gavin did, and I wasn’t immune. For whatever reason though, my brain kept functioning. Blood makes the hunger go away, so I just mix it into my food so I don’t have to taste it as much.”

Ray doesn't say anything, just stares at Michael, wide-eyed. “And you didn’t tell anyone?”

“I didn’t want you guys to be scared of me. I can take care of myself-”

“You put us in danger! What if putting blood in everything didnt work and you bit one of us? Where the hell are you getting all this blood from anyways?”

“Donors. Thats why I’m sharing a room with Gavin, because if I accidentally bite him, he’s immune.”

“That doesn't mean you don’t have to tell us! Does anyone else know?”

“Gavin.”

“Well, soon everyone will, because _I’m_ not gonna let you put everyone in danger.”

“Ray, wait,” Michael says, shocked. “You can’t. Please, Ray-”

“I joined this program cause my parents were killed by zombies. Not bitten, killed. I’m not gonna live in a house with another fucking zombie and be okay with that.” Ray storms out, and Michael chases after him. 

“Please- Ray-”

“And besides, why should I believe anything you say? You’ve been lying to us this entire time.” Ray walks back into the kitchen. “Hey, so, I have some information I think everyone should know-”

“Ray-”

“Shut up,” Ray says to Michael. 

“Ray, come on, please-”

“I’m not gonna listen to a fucking zombie!” Ray shouts, and everything goes silent. No one reacts for what feels like eternity, before Geoff asks, quietly, if someone would like to explain what the fuck is going on.

“I…” Michael starts, then trails off. “I’m a zombie, okay? I got bitten, and died and everything, but I still have brain function or whatever. I don’t really know how it works, but I’m not mindless or anything.”

Gavin stands up sometime during Michaels explanation, and Michael only notices because he’s holding his hand. He takes a deep breath, preparing for the guys to react.

“How long?” Jack asks. 

“I was bitten two days after Gavin was.”

“Is this the first time you’re telling anyone?” Geoff aks, and Michael shakes his head.

“I told Gavin a while ago.”

“And you never thought to share this?” Ryan asks Gavin.. Geoff elbows him. “It’s a reasonable question! If what he’s saying is true, he could have bitten us at any time in the past few months. And he’s only telling us _now_ because Ray forced him too. And clearly Gavin wasn’t planning on sharing either.”

“You know, you don’t have to talk like I’m not in the room-”

“Did he tell you before or after you starting dating him?” Ryan aks, ignoring Michael.

“Before,” Gavin says. “I kinda forced him into it.”

Ryan leans back in his chair like he’s proven something. Michael’s glad his tear ducts don’t work, because if they did, he’d be sobbing. Geoff seems to notice this.

“Look, lets calm down. Gavin, Michael, maybe you guys should go sit down for a moment,” Geoff says, and Gavin nods and leads Michael out of the room. “Ray, Ryan, stay here,” he says, as they start to leave as well.

Michael sits on the bed, feeling sick and empty. Ray hates him, Ryan won’t acknowledge his existence, and everyone knows. He wonders what Geoff is talking to the two about, and decides it doesn’t matter.

He makes a plan. Tonight, he’ll go sleep in the labs. See if Burnie will bring his food to him there. But he’s going to cut off contact with everyone. Because Ryan and Ray were right. He’s dangerous. The only thing he’s useful for is to see if he can be used to make a cure, and so thats going to be the only thing he does. Gavin will get over it, eventually, realise that he deserves better, deserves a boyfriend that’s alive, with a beating heart and everything. 

When Gavin falls asleep, he packs his things up and vanishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry


End file.
